The present invention generally relates to ballast enclosures for, for example, fluorescent lamp fixtures.
Heretofore, ballast enclosures were attached to lighting fixtures and the like by means of spacer members attached to the enclosures. Generally, the spacer members comprise flanges that are integrally formed with the enclosure. Self-tapping screws or bolts are then inserted through the wall of the fixture or the like and then received within a suitable hole formed in the flange member.
The foregoing constructions, however, are relatively costly to manufacture and assemble. The use of the spacer requires an extra manufacturing step to form the spacer. Additionally, the spacers generally space the enclosures an unacceptable distance from the wall thereby using up too much space within a lamp fixture.